


Shut (me) Up

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Jamilton office au, M/M, its america's favorite fighting frenchman's birthday, jamilton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Lafayette has his birthday party at a skating rink and invites all his friends.Who could deny the birthday boy's request?





	Shut (me) Up

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe you guys like this so much?? Like, every single comment makes my heart hurt!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of this one shot; some of the characters seem ooc and not really how id like to portray them, and then not all the friends got the same amount of love. I WANTED MORE FRIEND INTERACTION IN THIS AU OKAY!! (All characters do have a role in this AU too, it's just hard to reveal everyone's at once)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this! Leave critism for me please!

~Friday~

Jefferson sat behind his desk, scribbling nonsense about a meeting he had next week with a sister company spokesperson; he was the head of the company's relations and public image after all.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by his phone going off; when he glanced at it, caller ID showed that is was Lafayette calling.

He smiled at the photo that was displayed; it was them both incredibly drunk at some party in France about two years ago, yet had manage to take several very good selfies in their drunken state.

He picked up the phone call, grinning from the memory. "Hello?"

"Thomas Thomas!" Laf beamed through the phone, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

He bit his lip and thought. It was Saturday so work was optional and he hadn't made any plans yet. However, it was a certain frenchman's birthday tomorrow as well. "Uh, I don't think I have anything planned. Why?" 

"I'm celebrating my birthday tomorrow!" Laf's tone somehow got brighter as he spoke, "we're all going to the ice skating rink; in fact Herc is renting it out for me! You have to come, I want a race!" 

Thomas laughed, "fine fine I'll be there. And you know I'll beat you in a race anyway,"

"We shall see tomorrow Thomas." Laf let out a laugh, "oh, pass on the invitation to Madison please! I tried calling him but it went to voicemail!"

"Will do."  
\----  
~Saturday~

Alex glanced around at the ice skating rink and grimaced; how'd he let the Frenchman convince him to come? He knew nothing about skating.

His gaze was drawn to the other side of the arena where the Schyluer sister's were teaching Philip to skate. He couldn't lie; his six year old son was doing better than he was at the moment.

He saw a figure hit the wall beside him and turned to look at who it was.

"Alex, quit hugging the wall." John Laurens grinned, "you'll never skate by yourself if you don't let go."

Alex shook his head, "and what? Willingly make a fool of myself?"

John sighed, "your son let go of the wall before you. Follow his example?"

"He also has Eliza! And Angelica! And Peggy!" Alex countered, leaning most of his weight onto the wall.

Lafayette and Hercules skated over to John and Alex. "Alex can you not skate?" Herc asked, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"No." 

Laf laughed and skated over to force Alex into a hug, "he came to support his friend's 31st birthday!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw two new figures enter the arena. Before he could say anything, Laf called out.

"Thomas! James! Get on your skates and come out here!"

Alex glanced over and watched the figures head to where they got skates to rent and then sat down.

"Alex," John said look to his side, "will you get off the wall if I support you?" 

"What? No!" Alex looked bewildered, "I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Where he's drooling over Thomas," Laf teased, skating out of Alex's arm reach. 

"Come on," John said ignoring Laf, and skating in front to grab him by the arms, "I'm not going to let you fall."

Thomas helped Madison onto the ice, offering his arm for support. As they skated over to Lafayette to wish him happy birthday, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him.

"Alex stop freaking out-"  
"No let me go-" 

Both John and Alex slipped, which gained a few giggles from the people surrounding them while Herc skated forward to help the both of them up.

Laf glanced over his shoulder, "ah! Thomas! James!" He skated over to greet them, "sorry, John was just trying to get Alex off the wall." 

Madison grinned, "we saw. Happy birthday by the way."

"Yes happy birthday," Thomas echoed, "how old are you turning? 45?" He teased

Laf faked a face of hurt before shoving Thomas gently in the shoulder, "31! and you're older than me!"

"By a couple of months," Thomas corrected. He glanced around the arena, "oh? Did burr bring his girlfriend?"

John glanced up, now leaning against the wall beside Alex. "Yeah, she's super sweet. I think she'll fit in just right."

"Plus she can put up with Burr constantly so," Alex shrugged.

Madison smiled up at Thomas, "we should go introduce ourselves. It'd be nice to meet whose got Burr head over heels." 

"Right." He glanced at Laf, "we still on for that race later?" He smirked.

"Of course, get ready to taste defeat Jefferson." Laf smirked evilly.

"Only in your dreams Gilbert."   
\----

Alex watched as Madison and Jefferson skated off. He couldn't help but follow Thomas with his gaze; he was wearing a maroon sweater that clung together at the top and arms but was flowly at the waist. It had bits of silver sparkles in certain places so when the light hit it, it caught your eye. His leggings he wore had stringy cutouts near the ankle. The outfit was paired with black skates, the magenta dog necklace, and a diamond earring (Alex found himself checking for the earring more and more now).

"Gosh Lexi, quite staring will ya? You're starting to drool." John teased Alex. 

Alex whacked John's arm, "shut up!"

"Poor Lexi, you're so distracted by him." Laf teased as he walked over and wrapped an arm around him.

"Herc! Help me out here!" Alex cried at Herc, who responded with a chuckle before gripped Laf around the waist and pulling him away, "let's go talk with someone else hm?" 

Laf pouted but let Herc pull him away to go talk to one of the other groups that were around skating.

Alex's eyes once gain wandered to Thomas again, but now he wasn't chatting with Burr and Theodosia; he was skating with Theodosia while Burr, Madison, and Maria chatted over by the wall.

His eyes traced over Thomas's leg muscles as he watched them strain and relax. He noticed his posture and how graceful he was, spinning and twirling; Theodosia smiling and keeping up with him.

John nudged Alex gently in the arm, "god you're in deep for him, huh?"

Alex blinked and glanced at John, heat rising to his cheeks. "Am I truly that obvious?"

"Most definitely," John chuckled, grinning. "Have you two discussed anything since your little date?"

Alex blushed even further, "nah, I don't know. I'm waiting on him to talk first." 

"Alexander Hamilton? Waiting for someone else?" John acted shocked, "oh my gosh, I'm very surprised?" He teased

"Shut! Up!" Alex groaned as he face palmed, before quickly forgetting that he had skates on and then placing his hands on the wall again.

John laughed, "for once, maybe Burr will actually agree with you."  
\----

Thomas was skating while keeping a conversation going with Theodosia. 

"Did you skate often as a kid?" She asked very kindly, "you're skills are impressive."

"I did as a child, but thank you though." He said as he twirled slowly, "my mother was a dancer, so she always taught me how to be poised. I always found it fun, so I kept doing it until I was what? 17?" 

"that makes sense. I'm sure your mother was an amazing dancer as well, just from seeing the way her son is." She grinned.

Before Thomas could reply Laf skated over, placing a hand on Theodosia's shoulder, "mind if I steal your skating partner for a moment? Burr looks incredibly lonely without you,"

Theodosia blushed and nodded, "of course!" Before she skated off to Burr's side.

Thomas smirked at Lafayette, "finally ready for that race?" 

Laf shook his head, "oh no, we're waiting until after we eat cake to do that so everyone can witness me destroying you." He grinned, "I need a favor."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "well I couldn't deny the birthday boy. What's up?" 

"Could you get Alexander to stop hugging the wall?" Laf asked as he placed a curl that had fallen out of his bun back behind his ear.

Thomas snorted, "you mean, do what Laurens has been trying to do since I got here? He isn't going to listen to me."

"Yes but please at least try. I want him to have fun," he skated around Thomas as he spoke, "He isn't going to have fun leaning against the wall." He stopped and placed his hands on his hips, "and you said yourself you couldn't deny the birthday boy."

Thomas groaned, before sighing. "He isn't going to let me do anything with Laurens there."

Laf smirked, then linked their arms together and started skated towards Alex and John, "do not worry, I'll get John away. You just focus on doing as I asked."

"I don't know why I go along with your favors Laf," Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Because they're amazing!"  
\----

"Alex! Still aren't off the wall?" Laf frowned, skating up to them and unlinking his and Thomas's arms.

"Obviously." Came Alex's sarcastic tone.

Laf frowned, "I wish you'd have more fun. Live a little," he huffed before turning to John, "hey, Herc wanted to speak to you a few moments ago."

John glanced around, "really? Guess I'll head over there then," he grinned as he pushed himself off the wall and started skating away.

Laf waved at John before he stopped, and turned around. "I think I hear Peggy calling? Or is it Maria? I can't quite tell." He shot a wink at Thomas; one that Alex couldn't see. "I'll be back soon." He said in a singsong tone as he skated off.

Thomas sighed softly before turning back to Alex, and smirking. "How do you not know how to skate?"

"How do you know how to skate?" Alex countered, raising an unamused eyebrow.

"My mother." He grinned as he reached forward and grabbed Alex by the forearm and started skating backwards.

"Thomas no-"

"She would take my arms like this and teach me the footwork." Thomas grinned kindly, "come on. This won't be so awful?"

"Thomas I'm falling!-" Alex squeaked out as he started to feel his feet not get a grip.

"I'm not going to let you," Thomas said as he caught Alex by the waist and under his eyebrow.

Alex heard the pop in Thomas's right wrist as it connected with his elbow to steady him. 

He glanced up and made eye contact with Thomas, blushing a tad but concerned mainly. "Thomas, your wrist-"

"Don't." Thomas almost growled as he started skating backwards again, "don't pity me. If it hurt, I wouldn't do it?" He smiled, "but if you do want to make it easier on me, would you just trust me and do as I tell you? I promise I'm not going to let you fall."

Alex gritted his teeth, "I guess." 

As Thomas showed Alex the footwork and how to keep balance, Eliza and Peggy stood by each other; Philip racing around with Angelica.

"When are they going to actually go steady?" Peggy whined, "they're so cute but so oblivious."

Eliza chuckled, "right, hopefully soon. They look adorable together!"

As Thomas and Alex got closer to the two Schyluer sisters , Peggy gave a whistle, "looking good boys!"

Thomas skated over a grin evident on his lips, "thank you madam. Want to see something even better?"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

Alex glanced up at Thomas curious what he meant before he felt his feet began to slide over from underneath him. He went to panic before feeling an arm reach underneath his lower back.

Thomas Jefferson dipped him in the middle of an ice skating arena.

Before he knew it, Thomas leaned down to his and whispered, "thank you for trusting me." 

Alex blushed as Thomas spun him back up, and heard Peggy start clapping at the two.

Angelica skated up, holding Philip's hand. Noticing Alex's red face, "did I miss something?" she asked her sisters, who only grinned widely.

Philip gasped, "Mister Jefferson! You're skating with daddy!" 

Jefferson laughed, he still had his arm wrapped around Alex's lower back and had him pulled to his side. "Well, I suppose I am kiddo."

"I want to skate with you too!" Philip frowned, "can we skate next?" 

"Huh? Throw your own aunt out to skate with Jefferson. I feel betrayed." Angelica teased.

Thomas eyes widened before grinning widely, "sure thing kiddo. Let me get your daddy to the wall and then we'll go around." He started guiding Alex towards the wall.

However, Alex was blushing madly by now. Although he knew he was just using terms Philip used, Thomas had just kinda called him daddy. He gripped the wall and watched as Thomas skated over to his son and offered his hands to the six year old.

"ready to go kiddo?"  
"Yes sir!"  
\----

Alex grinned as he watched Thomas and Philip interact; Thomas was holding the child in the air as they skated before him on the ice and spinning again, Philip was all giggles.

"When are you two going to actually start dating?" Angelica teased, "I mean, as much as I hate to say it, you two do look cute together."

"When Thomas makes the first move." Alexander answered honestly, "and I know it's crazy but I don't want to ruin anything we have. It's not just our relationship that would have to be discussed it's the politics and such."

Eliza sighed, "why does everything relate back to politics with you? Just live in the moment and enjoy it."

Alex was about to word vomit on Eliza about how important politics was and how they impacted every aspect of his life when Laf skated to the middle of the rink and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I think it's time we take a break, go eat some pizza and cake! And then rest up because I have a very special someone who I have to positively destroy in a race!"   
\----

They had all finished eating at this point and at some point Philip had dozed off on Alex's shoulder.

Laf stood up very suddenly in the middle of a conversation and pointed to Thomas, "are you ready to eat my dust, Thomas?"

Jefferson smirked, standing up as well, "don't mind if I do."

Laf grinned, "let's make a deal. The loser has to do one thing the winner wants him to. Are you down for that?"

"Of course. Just be ready to be doing me a favor." Jefferson grinned cockily.  
\----

They had put their skates back on and it was only those two on the ice, along with Burr who was standing to the side holding his hands out.

"Okay, first one to finish 3 laps and then slap Burr's hand wins!" Peggy grinned, leaning over the wall where everyone was watching; Eliza was holding Philip up so he could see better.

When both the competitors nodded, Peggy counted down. "On your marks, get set.....go!" She cried out gleefully.

Both Thomas and Laf basically kept neck to neck with each other; one would inch forward one moment and then the other would the next.

As they were about to get to Burr on their final lap, Thomas had the advantage and was ahead of Laf by at least a foot and a half.

Laf smirked; he needed to, no he had to win. Even if means a little bit of uh....helping?

He grinned as he reached forward, grabbed Thomas right wrist and before he could jerk away, Laf spun him behind him and then continued skating.

There was a gasp from everyone watching, as Thomas hit the wall; a face of shock present. "Gilbert!" He yelled as he pushed off the wall but it was too late; Laf had hit Burr's hand.

Thomas skated over to where Laf was, "that was cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war Thomas!" He clapped his hands and smirk grew a bit evil, "and I do believe you owe me a favor now."

Thomas was going to argue it when Laf leaned towards his ear and whispered his losing deed.

"Walk right over there and kiss Alexander."

Jefferson blinked before turning to look at Laf, "are you serious?" His cheeks were already getting a pink hue to them.

"Dead. Now you loss, go do it!" Laf grinned.

"In front of everyone?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Thomas! Stop asking questions and go do it....unless the mighty Thomas Jefferson is afraid." Laf teased. 

"Fine, fine." Thomas grumbled as he started skated towards the crowd; just do it quickly and get it over with.

Everyone watched in amusement and curiosity as he took a deep breath. He muttered a quick apology before kissing Alexander from over the wall.  
In front of all their friends.

Alex was shocked by the kiss but wasn't by any means going to deny it. He relaxed into it after a minute, his cheeks blazing. They heard several wolf whistles and teases from their friends.

They pulled back after they started hearing phone cameras go off. 

Thomas grinned at Alex, going to say something when a huge gasp caught everyone's attention.

Philip squirmed out of Eliza's arms and walked over, pointing at Jefferson across the wall. 

"Mister Jefferson! You just kissed my daddy!" He said in disbelief.

Thomas felt his blush intensify, "well uh. Yeah I did kiddo."

The kid just held this shocked look on his face for a few moments, "are you two dating?"

Thomas looked at Alex, "uh, not yet?" 

Laf chuckled and skated over, holding his phone out. "Aren't you glad you lost now Thomas?" He teased before turning towards the majority of the group, "who got the best photo of it?"

Alex listen to his friends half-heartedly. Although it was small, he couldn't get out of his mind that Thomas said 'not yet' to them dating.  
\----

Everyone was getting back on the ice now; Philip was skating with John, Angelica skating with her sisters and Maria, Burr was with Theodosia, Herc, and Laf.

Thomas noticed Alex slide onto the ice and hug the wall. He sighed and skated over, "after everything I taught you, you're still hugging the wall." He grinned, teasingly.

"Sorry I'm still a bit-" he paused for a moment before continuing his sentence, "flustered at your little losing debt."

Thomas frowned and sighed, "sorry if you aren't too happy with that, I had to do it-"

"Who said I wasn't happy?"

Thomas glanced up, grinning, "oh?"

Alex smirked as he pushed off the wall and Thomas immediately held his arms out for Alex to catch onto.

He pulled Jefferson down to his height by his sweater and gave him a quick kiss again, before letting him go and shrugging. "I mean, I'll definitely have to do some explaining to Philip but other than that." 

Thomas smiled, "ah he's a smart kid, I think he'll figure it out." He started skating backwards, dragging Alex along with him.

Alex smiled blissfully before glancing up at Thomas, "how's your wrist? It was the one Laf grabbed right-"

"Shush Alex." Thomas rolled his eyes, "you worry too much. Yes my wrist is fine." He smiled; yes he appreciated Alex's concern but he didn't want him constantly treating him like he couldn't do anything.

Alex rolled his eyes and started to speak up about how one could never worry too much when Thomas dipped him again; smirking and leaning down to give him a quick peck. 

When they both stood back up, Alex's face was flushing red.

"I'm starting to think kissing me is just your way of getting me to shut up."

Thomas smirked but his emotion still had one of pure bliss and longing.

"oh Darlin' you're catching on quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for much for reading! What's the kiss count up to? 4 or 5 by now?? Leave any suggestions or questions in the comments!


End file.
